If It's For You
by Red Paine
Summary: This one's for you, Kaoru. No matter what, I'll always be there for you, even if it means falling. Hope you had fun in DC! :) -Hikaru, your Ultimate Bro


"WE'RE KINGS OF THE WOOOOOORLD!"

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, please come down! You might fall!"

"This will definitely provide handsome ratings..."

"Mommyyyyyyyy the twins!"

'If they say 'YOLO' I'm going to barf...' I thought as I gazed up at the Hitachiin twins. We'd all gone to get snacks when they had mysteriously disappeared. The group split up, and Mori-senpai found the two idiots at the top of the tallest tree in the center of a park in Washington DC. Why Ouran ever let them study abroad is beyond me.

Now here we are, standing here looking up at the pair and trying desperately to get them down. Though, I doubt they can hear us from that high up.

"Bow down before us!" Hikaru shouted merrily.

"Or you die by stick!" Kaoru finished with equal delight.

Mori-senpai had on a blank expression on his face as Hunny-senpai jumped up and down on his shoulders, "I'll give you my cake if you come down! Please, please come down!" The poor guy sounded close to tears. He squeezed Usa-chan extra hard as his eyes watered.

"Kaoru, Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth, "Get down here this minute!"

Kyoya-senpai had pulled out his laptop by now and was calculating with gleaming eyes, "Oh, it's not that bad, Tamaki. These pictures will fetch a pretty penny back at Ouran..."

"You were taking pictures?!" I guess I should've expected as much from him by now, but it still shocked me, "Those two could get hurt or worse and you're taking PICTURES?!"

Kyoya stopped and looked at me through his glasses. The sinister spark to his eye had vanished, replaced by a surprised, borderline guilty sheen. I made a point to huff as I walked past Kyoya and bent over to pick up a rock. With horrible aim, I threw it at the Hitachiins. The pebble hit a branch next to Kaoru's elbow. He noticed and turned to see where it came from. With a wide grin, Kaoru got Hikaru's attention. Finally, the two were aware of the five of us on the ground.

"Hey, Haruhiiiiii!" Kaoru smiled and waved, "You should get up here! It's so fuuuuuun!"

"Kaoru, you and your brother climb-"

"AND SO THE TWINS HAVE MANAGED TO GET INTO TROUBLE YET AGAIN, OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL NO LESS!"

That voice... Oh no.

The all too familiar whir of motors rumbled beneath the earth. We all saw a girl with a microphone sitting on a platform rise out of the ground.

"Renji!" Tamaki stared wide-eyed at her, "How did you-"

"Honestly, Tamaki," she giggled, "You should just stop wondering already."

Kyoya regained his posture and cleared his throat, "Renji, you should get back to Ouran. I know they didn't let you come here and I can have Tamaki's father get you into a lot of trouble when you get back."

She let out a little sigh, "Fine, I'll go. But I still expect the details AND pictures later!"

And just like that, the redhead returned to the dirt and presumably Japan. Everyone shifted their focus back on the twins. They had been duly staring at us, seeming quite bored. Hikaru turned to Kaoru.

"I guess we should get down. There's not much else to do up here."

Kaoru nodded, "I agree. Renji killed the mood."

They laughed at that, and began making their way to the trunk of the tree. My sense of relief was short lived as I realized Kaoru was struggling. His foot is reaching too far...

Suddenly, Kaoru was falling rapidly towards us. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs. Hikaru's shrill cry rang through the air, "KAORU!" My heart stopped when he pushed himself off of the tree to follow his brother. Hikaru brought his arms closer to his sides to descend faster. After a moment he grabbed Kaoru and positioned himself to be beneath him. I heard the Host Club crying their names as they rushed to catch the pair.

The sound of Hikaru's body slamming against the earth was loud enough to stop time. His wail of agony brought tears down my cheeks.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru cried. There was no response.

Mori had to pry Kaoru off of him so the paramedics could lift him into the ambulance Kyoya called. We all got in and rode with Kaoru to the hospital. There was silence the entire ride. Kaoru's knuckles had turned white from holding Hikaru's hand.

At the hospital, Mori held Hunny as he bawled. Tamaki had his arm around me in comfort as I leaned on his shoulder. Kyoya sat quietly at Kaoru's side. We all impatiently awaited news of Hikaru's condition. Kaoru's fists looked ready to punch through steel.

A nurse came through the doors of the operating room after what seemed like an eternity, "Kaoru Hitachiin?"

We all got to our feet and accompanied Kaoru to the back room. There, in the middle of the room, was Hikaru in a hospital bed. His paper-gown hung loosely on him, crinkling when he slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

Hikaru smiled, "Kaoru... you're okay..."

"Don't talk! Just rest..."

Who was he kidding? Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his brother tightly. I felt a warm glow in my chest watching this.

"I was so worried!" Kaoru sobbed, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Hikaru laughed weakly, "My dear Kaoru, if it's for you, I will fall as many times as needed."


End file.
